Suatu Hari Ketika Hujan
by Shiraishi Itsuka
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta terpendam Midorima Shintarou kepada Kise Ryouta. / "Terima kasih Shintaroucchi !" / Biarlah, semua akan indah pada waktunya... / MidoKi, Oneshoot, warning inside. Mind to read and review?


"Aominecchi! Ayo kita _one on one_ ssu!"

Sebuah bola basket dilempar―dengan gerakan hampir meniru _pass_ pemuda bayangan di tim mereka, namun dapat ditangkap dengan mudah oleh pemuda yang bersangkutan, dan dilempar kembali ke asalnya.

"Aku malas. Ajak saja Murasakibara atau Midorima." Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, sang _ace_ keluar dari _court_ basket tempat mereka latihan, niat hati hendak mencari udara segar, katanya.

Kise Ryouta merengut, memanyunkan bibir dan berekspresi sok manis yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya ingin menggampar wajah sang _small forward_ yang kerjanya merangkap sebagai model majalah itu. "Kalau sama Murasakibaracchi gak akan seru ssu." Matanya melirik ke arah pemuda yang dimaksud; yang sedang makan snack di pinggir lapangan, ekspresinya bosan. Matanya melirik lagi ke arah lain; kepada pemuda satunya yang berkacamata, kemudian membuang muka. "Apalagi sama Midorimacchi. Menyebalkan ssu! Aku pasti kalah karena tidak bisa mem _block_ _shoot_ nya!"

Dengan langkah kaki dihentak, Kise berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, menyongsong sahabat biru mudanya yang sedang beristirahat di _bench_ pinggir lapangan bersama kapten _scarlet_ mereka.

( _Dan diam-diam, sepasang iris hijau mengamati gerak pemuda itu dibalik lensa kacamatanya; berusaha menarik atensi sang_ small forward _dengan menembakkan bola basketnya dari dekat satu ring di pinggir lapangan ke ring dihadapannya; long-shoot tiga angka yang menjadi andalannya._

 _Bola melesat masuk dengan sempurna, mulus, tanpa cela; sayangnya yang dikode tidak peka_.)

..

..

..

 **Suatu Hari Ketika Hujan**

..

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Suatu Hari Ketika Hujan [Fanfic] © Shiraishi Itsuka

Midorima Shintarou x Kise Ryouta

Romance, Humor

OOC, Typos, Teikou arc, Nista!Mido, semi-crack (MidoKi canon lho), Onesided!AoKi, slight AkaKuro, _Shounen-ai_.

..

..

..

"Kau jadi sering memperhatikannya."

Satu bidak shogi dijalankan, seiring dengan keluarnya dialog itu dari mulut sang kapten berambut merah; mengawali percakapan yang tidak terjadi hampir setelah setengah jam mereka memainkan catur tradisional Jepang itu di ruang klub anggota Tim Basket Teikou sore itu; ruangan untuk tim reguler _first string_.

 _Pikir pikir pikir_ , _jangan asal jalan_. _Tak_. Satu bidak dijalankan oleh sang lawan main. Akhirnya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud, Akashi."

Sebuah seringai tipis terbit dari pemuda _scarlet_ di hadapannya. "Kau pintar, Midorima. Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti. Kau tahu maksudku." Bidak lainnya dijalankan. _Tak_.

 _Tak_. Kali ini tanpa ragu Midorima menjalankan bidaknya; balasan setelah Akashi memajukan satu dari sekian bidak shogi miliknya. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu―bukan. Tepatnya, aku tak tahu siapa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan ini."

Satu bidak lainnya dijalankan; giliran Akashi.

 _Tak_. "Tentu saja, Kise Ryouta."

Satu nama yang biasa bagi Akashi, namun kedua iris pemuda itu dapat melihat reaksi keterkejutan samar yang diberikan pemuda kacamata itu; pertanda bahwa nama sang _copycat_ adalah luar biasa baginya.

"Ah, kau kalah lagi, Midorima."

... _Sial_. "Sudahi saja permainan hari ini nanodayo. Aku mengaku kalah." Midorima beranjak dari kursinya setelah membantu Akashi merapikan bidak shogi yang mereka mainkan tadi. Setelahnya, ia mengambil tas dari bangku di sebelahnya dan hendak menuju keluar dari ruangan klub. "Maaf, aku akan pulang duluan karena ada urusan."

Baru saja hendak meraih gagang pintu, gerakannya diinterupsi oleh ucapan sang kapten.

"Dasar. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya ingin menghindari pembicaraan ini."

Menohok sekali, karena kalimat itu benar adanya―uhuk.

Dengan cepat, Midorima membalikkan badannya dan menatap Akashi yang masih duduk dengan kaki bersilang angkuh. "J-jangan pernah berpikir begitu nanodayo! Aku ini masih normal!" Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, refleks ketika gugup. Akashi tentunya tahu kebiasaan pemuda yang satu ini.

" _Masih normal_? Apa aku baru saja mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda yang mengaku _straight_ , tetapi berusaha menarik atensi salah satu sesama jenisnya dengan _shoot_ tiga angka dari pinggir lapangan?"

Catat―Akashi Seijuurou menyebalkan dalam urusan ini. Sangat sangat SANGAT menyebalkan. Garis bawahi, kata Midorima.

Ah, tapi Midorima juga punya senjata rahasia kok. Dengan sedikit binar kemenangan yang terpantul dari kacamatanya, ia menatap Akashi dengan percaya diri.

"Kau juga," pembetulan letak kacamata seperti biasa, bedanya kali ini ekspresinya serius. "akhir-akhir ini semakin dekat dengan Kuroko. Kau juga ada perasaan dengannya kan?"

Alih-alih terkejut, Akashi justru tampak santai menanggapi, "ya. Itu benar. Kau telat, karena kami sudah pacaran sebenarnya." Lensa kacamata Midorima serasa ingin retak. Kedua mata Akashi memicing, dan sebuah seringai tipis terulas. Midorima jadi merinding dan punya firasat buruk. "Apa barusan aku mendengar kata _juga_? selamat, kau mengakui kalau kau _juga_ tidak normal."

Senjata makan tuan. Ingatkan pada pemuda berkacamata ini kalau pemilihan kata pada percakapan ternyata sangat penting sekali.

"A-a-apa maksudnya nanodayo?!" tidak terima, Midorima melayangkan protes. Akashi masih santai seperti biasa. "Aku lebih mengetahui perasaan khususmu pada Kise, lebih daripada dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa kau tidak normal setelah bertemu dengan Kise dan menyimpan perasaan itu dalam hatimu."

Midorima gagal paham. Tidak normal apanya? Midorima sehat wal'afiat tanpa cacat. Otaknya juga tidak miring ke satu sisi. Penglihatan mungkin sudah sedikit sakit karena minusnya ia memakai kacamata, tetapi pendengaran, perasa, peraba, masih berfungsi kok.

(― _orientasi seksual, ya. Yang satu ini jelas melenceng_.)

Bunyi petir yang menyambar diluar sana menyadarkan mereka berdua. Akashi mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu, mendahului Midorima yang masih belum berbalik ke arah pintu. "Pikirkan baik-baik perasaanmu. Karena sepertinya Kise lebih memilih Aomine. _Jaa_ , aku duluan."

Pintu tertutup, dan akhirnya Akashi meninggalkan Midorima yang mendadak jadi orang bodoh di ruangan itu.

 _... apa yang salah?_

..

..

..

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu, Kise!"

Midorima berhenti berjalan tatkala ia mendengar kalimat itu di luar court setelah ia berjalan keluar dari ruang klub yang letaknya berada di dalam _gym_ basket. Kepo; ia merapatkan dirinya ke dinding di sebelah pintu _gym_ basket. _Itu tadi suara Aomine―tunggu, ia bersama Kise?_

Dari jendela besar yang terpasang di atas dinding _gym_ , Midorima tahu kalau diluar sana hujan mulai turun. Inginnya menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyuruh masuk supaya tidak kehujanan―yang ini ia hanya peduli pada Kise. Sebodo amat sama Aomine, yang penting Kise tidak kebasahan karena hujan dan jadi sakit―cie.

 _B-bukannya aku peduli pada Kise nanodayo! Tetapi kalau dia sakit, dia tidak bisa ikut turnamen bulan depan. Belum lagi aku tak tahu dimana rumahnya. B-BU-BUKAN BERARTI AKU AKAN MENJENGUKNYA KALAU DIA SAKIT NANODAYO. Untuk apa aku melakukan hal tak berguna semacam itu._

 _Tsundere_ yang sadis, Midorima sedang perang batin melawan perasaannya terhadap Kise.

Dan suara Kise diluar sana menyadarkan Midorima dari perang batinnya yang _tsundere_ akut.

"Tapi Aominecchi―"

"CUKUP, KISE!"

Suara yang menggelegar itu membuat Midorima yakin bahwa Aomine sedang membentak Kise. _Sial, apa yang kau lakukan padanya Aomine―Tunggu, untuk apa aku peduli pada hal ini?!_

( _Dan untuk apa kau berdiri di samping pintu gym basket, mendengarkan percakapan yang terdengar tak jelas maksudnya dari Aomine dan Kise diluar sana; seperti_ stalker _, Midorima sayang?)_

"... Aku... aku menyukai Tetsu."

Midorima diam, tidak ada perang batin lagi untuk sesaat ini.

"Murasakibara bilang Akashi menyukai Tetsu. Tapi, aku tak akan menyerah untuk merebutnya. Aku tak peduli. Kupikir, kau menganggapku sebagai rival yang baik dalam hal basket. Jadi selama ini..."

 _Jadi selama ini_ one on one _dengan Ahomine hanya menjadi modus untuk mendekatinya?!_

Midorima mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari tasnya― _lucky item_ lho, jangan mikir macam-macam. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Biar okeh, katanya. Meski sempat poteq karena fakta kalau Kise lebih memilih sang _ace_ daripada _shooter_ ketjeh macam dirinya.

 _Aku tampan, dan aku juga pintar nanodayo―walau tidak sepintar Akashi. Aku juga shooter yang bisa menembakkan_ three-point _dari mana saja―dari bangku penonton saja bisa nanodayo. Lalu apa yang kurang? Kenapa Kise justru memilih Ahomine yang idiot dan buluknya tidak ketolongan itu?_

Midorima mendadak narsis sendiri. Tolong jangan muntah―karena cinta bisa membuat seseorang seperti Midorima menjadi gila.

"Sudahlah Kise. Menyerah saja."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, pintu di sebelahnya dibuka. Aomine masuk tanpa mempedulikan (atau menyadari?) Midorima yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke ruang klub; mungkin untuk berganti baju.

Pintu _court_ masih terbuka, sesaat kemudian pemuda bersurai kuning masuk dengan lunglai. Tubuhnya basah oleh guyuran hujan diluar, tetapi yang bersangkutan tidak peduli. Midorima buru-buru memasukkan cerminnya ke saku celana. Bedanya, kali ini Kise yang menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menoleh dan menatap pemuda berkacamata itu dengan lemas. "... Midorimacchi... ssu ka?"

Midorima masih diam, menatap pemuda yang basah kuyup di depannya dengan lekat. _Dia... menangis?_

"Kau... apa yang kau lakukan diluar bersama Aomine nanodayo?" Ia balik bertanya, karena sudah jelas bahwa itu memang dirinya; tak ada alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang retoris itu. Kesimpulannya cuma satu; Kise menyatakan perasaannya kepada Aomine, tapi ditolak pemuda itu.

Kise diam tak menjawabnya. Ia malah balik menatap dan bertanya pada Midorima. "Midorimacchi sendiri... sedang apa disini ssu?"

Nah lho. Midorima memutar otak, memikirkan alasannya. Masa iya dia akan bilang, ' _Kalian berdebat diluar ketika hujan nanodayo. Karena kepo aku menguping._ '

Bukan gayanya Midorima.

" _Lucky item_ ku tertinggal disini. Jadi aku ingin mengambilnya sebelum pulang." Akhirnya sebuah alasan ia kemukakan. Supaya Kise percaya, ia menunjukkan cermin kecilnya kepada pemuda itu. Cie, _lucky item_ atau _lucky item_ tuh yang ketinggalan?

Kise mengerjap, lalu mengambil cermin itu. Ia berkaca dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari-jari tangannya; pose _mainstream_ para manusia kalau sedang narsis. "Ternyata kalau kehujanan dan nangis seperti ini aku jadi jelek ssu..."

Dasar, masih patah hati juga ternyata masih bisa narsis. Dahi Midorima berkedut. _Kamu memang jelek nanodayo!_ duh, dasar _tsundere_.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu menangis nanodayo?" tanya Midorima. Kise menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri, heran dengan pertanyaan itu. _Tumben banget Midorimacchi perhatian_. Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak bergeser seinchi pun dari pangkal hidungnya. "B-bukannya aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya penasaran nanodayo."

Wajah Kise mendadak muram lagi. Ia menunduk; padahal sebenarnya Kise berharap Midorima sedikiiiiit saja peduli dengan keadaannya. Tapi ternyata pemuda kacamata itu masih tsundere seperti biasa.

"Aku... habis ditolak Aominecchi ssu."

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Aomine tiba-tiba keluar dan membanting pintu ruang klub. Ia berjalan keluar _gym_ menuju koridor bangunan utama Teikou _Chuugakkou_ tanpa menoleh kepada Midorima dan Kise. Tatapannya tajam, lurus kedepan.

Midorima menatap kepergian Aomine dengan datar, sementara Kise menatapnya dengan nanar dan berkaca-kaca. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu jatuh terduduk dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Ternyata... Aominecchi memang tidak menyukaiku ssu."

Suasana mendadak dramatis. Midorima menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan handuknya dan menyampirkannya pada pundak sang model. Membuat yang bersangkutan terkejut. "M-Midorimacchi?"

Midorima berjalan, menutup pintu _court_ yang sore itu menjadi akses untuk angin yang berhembus dengan kencang dan membuat ruangan itu menjadi dingin. "Keringkan badanmu nanodayo. Nanti kau sakit."

Wajah Kise memanas. Bukan karena angin dan basahnya hujan yang membuatnya demam, melainkan karena Midorima yang _tsundere_ ternyata bisa juga perhatian padanya. Ia tersenyum, membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengalihkan pandangannya dan salah tingkah. "Terima kasih Shintaroucchi~!"

Midorima menunduk dengan wajah merah ketika nama depannya disebut. Yah, walau hari ini ia tak menyatakan perasaannya, setidaknya perlakuan tadi bisa mengobati perasaan patah hati gebetannya walau sedikit. Biarlah, semua akan indah pada waktunya...

..

..

..

"Akashi-kun, apa tidak masalah kalau kita menguping Midorima-kun dan Kise-kun seperti ini?"

Di balik pintu _court_ arah koridor menuju bangunan utama sekolah, Akashi dan Kuroko menguping pembicaraan kedua pasangan itu. Akashi menyeringai tipis, lalu berbalik. "Ayo pulang, Kuroko. Sepertinya hujan sudah reda."

Meski ekspresinya datar, Akashi tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang merengut karena ia tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Seorang yang mati-matian meneguhkan fakta kalau ia masih _straight_ , tetapi hari ini menghibur gebetan sesama jenisnya. Dasar," gumam Akashi, dan setelahnya Kuroko tahu apa alasannya ia ditarik paksa menguping percakapan Midorima dan Kise sore itu.

..

..

..

 **END**

..

..

..

* * *

Fanfic MidoKi yang pertama~

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi suka sama pair ini, dan masuk dalam list OTP. Awalnya karena sadar kalau endcard episode 66 KnB itu Midorima sama Kise―klop banget kan ya, plus setelah rewatch dari season 1 ternyata hints mereka banyaaak banget sampai sekarang terutama pas di flashback Teikou episode 64 sampai 66. Dan entah kenapa kalau menulis tentang pair ini, bawaannya ingin menistakan salah satu dari mereka atau keduanya―maafkan saya Fujimaki-sensei.

Untuk Akashi, saya pakai Oreshi verse.

Tadinya ff ini ingin dibuat Romance/Drama, tapi entah kenapa jadi banting setir ke genre humor gara-gara Nista!Mido.

-Shiraishi Itsuka-


End file.
